


The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes

by dancinbutterfly, Opalsong



Series: The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Community: pt-lightning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 4, Permanent Injury, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, bottom!Dom, spinal cord injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a car flips several times and lands on it's roof? Do you walk away from that?  </p>
<p>Brian rolls away.</p>
<p>[Also known as the fic wherein Dancinbutterfly and Opalsong are terrible people and decide that Fast and Furious should have ended with even more tragedy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask: no, there is no written form of the podfic. I cannot give it to you because it doesn't exist. Also, no, the sequel: _Lubricating Interlocking Parts_ is, in fact, just that. It can probably be read as a stand alone but you'll likely be confused.
> 
> _Sex and Domesticity Toretto Style_ is an unofficial sequel (and the inspiration for _Lubricating Interlocking Parts_ ) and is also audio-only.
> 
> There are a series of alternate scenes (the ways actual scenes could have gone) and extra scenes that shouldn't be considered canon (like Opalsong floundering about how they should totally get married but also failing to actually make it work). To hear these please click on the _Omake Scenes_ link.
> 
> If you are interested in listening to Opalsong explain walking spinal injuries or pure blooper reel goodness check out the _Bloopers and Extras_ link. 
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Special thanks to [stellarer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer) for beta-ing _The Long term Effects of Car Crashes_

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/The%20Long%20Term%20Effects%20of%20Car%20Crashes.mp3) | 18:56 | 17.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Lubricating Interlocking Parts ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1712738) |  |   
[Sex and Domesticity Toretto Style](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/The%20Long%20Term%20Effects%20of%20Car%20Crashes%20Sequal%20Scenes.mp3) | 3:35 | 3.59 MB  
[Omake Scenes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/The%20Long%20term%20Effects%20of%20Car%20Crashes%20Omake%20Scenes.mp3) | 7:59 | 7.62 MB  
[Bloopers and Extras](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/The%20Long%20Term%20Effects%20of%20Car%20Crashes%20Bloopers.mp3) | 5:57 | 5.76 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Long%20Term%20Effects%20of%20Car%20Crashes.m4b) | 35:11 | 4.18 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/long-term-effects-of-car-crashes) |  |   
  
### Music

_Rollin (Urban Assault Vehicle)_ by Limp Bizkit ft DMX Redman and Method Man

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
